Toten ihren Frieden - A Tribute to Zoot
by Pingu Lotta
Summary: Bray verbleibt nach Zoots Bestattung noch ein wenig am Strand. Ein paar Gedanken, Schuldgefühle...


Disclaimer: The Tribe gehören Cloud 9 (cooler Name!), ich möchte nur verarbeiten, dass sie mir und den anderen Zoot schon so früh weggenommen haben, hege aber keine kommerziellen Hintergedanken!  
Autor's Notes: Also, ich beteuere immer, dass ich eigentlich keine Englischen Titel zu deutschen Geschichten mag ("Wo Englisch draufsteht, soll auch Englisch drin sein!"). Jetzt habe ich mich aber doch dazu hinreißen lassen wenn auch nur teilweise *argh*... --- für Zoot :)  
Ich habe festgestellt, dass Bray jawohl noch ein Weilchen brauchen wird bis er das alles verarbeitet hat, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es nach der Bestattung noch so abgelaufen wäre, wenn er noch dageblieben wäre...  
Widmung: Für Zoot... weil ich nicht gut Gedichte schreiben kann...(cool, ich fange an, fiktiven Charakteren Geschichten zu widmen!)  
Und für Asuka, Power&Chaos, Z A N D R A und die anderen aus dem Tribeworld.de UBB, die alle mit um Zoot getrauert haben. Das hier ist für euch!  
Feedback: Nu mal immer her! Wird sehnsüchtig erwartet, grade für die erste Fanfic zu einer neuen Serie finde ich das wichtig  
  
  
  
  
Toten ihren Frieden - A tribute to Zoot  
Ensis /02. - 05.05.01  
  
  
  
Während das Boot vom Strand wegtrieb, züngelten die Flammen langsam höher und nahmen mehr und mehr Besitz vom Boot und seinem Passagier. Es war fast nicht vorstellbar, dass in diesem Boot ein menschlicher Körper lag, tot zwar, aber dennoch menschlich.  
  
Bruder, Vater, Geliebter, Feind, Freund.  
  
Bray warf einen Blick auf Trudy. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu deuten, zumindest sah man deutlich, dass sie von Trauer erfüllt war. Und dennoch war wohl etwas viel tiefer unten in ihr vergraben.  
  
Dal, Jack und Amber schienen zwar betroffen, sahen aber nicht so aus, als würden sie trauern. Bray verübelte es ihnen auch nicht. Er war nur froh, dass sie nicht zu ihm kamen und ihm ihr Mitleid aussprachen.  
  
Bray selbst fühlte sich schlecht. Nicht nur, weil er um seinen Bruder trauerte und sich in gewisser Weise schuldig fühlte, sondern auch, weil er erleichtert war, dass sein Bruder tot war. Erleichtert, dass endlich wieder ein wenig mehr Frieden herrschen sollte. Nicht in der Stadt, dafür würden die Locos schon sorgen, aber in seinem Geist, Gewissen, Herz, seiner Seele, wie man es auch nennen wollte. Und das war der Grund, warum er sich Vorwürfe machte.  
  
Amber hatte weder Bray noch Trudy in den vergangenen Minuten aus den Augen gelassen. Darauf, dass Zoot Brays Bruder gewesen war, wäre sie nie gekommen, es war einem Schock gleichgekommen. Und doch verlieh es Zoot ein anderes Bild. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass er der Vater des Babys war. Fast wurde er harmlos.  
Nun... er war harmlos, jetzt, da er tot war.  
  
Amber wandte sich ab und ging auf Bray und Trudy zu.  
"Kommt ihr?" fragte sie.  
  
Bray antwortete nicht sofort, sondern erst sah Trudy fragend an.  
Diese nickte.  
  
"Und du, Bray?" fragte Amber noch einmal nach.  
  
"Ich würde gerne noch ein wenig hierbleiben und Abschied nehmen."  
  
"Gut.", erwiderte Amber, "Obwohl ich es eigentlich nicht gerne sehe, dass du alleine hier bleibst."  
  
"Schon in Ordnung,", warf Bray ein, "Mir passiert nichts."  
  
Amber nickte. Dann wandte sie sich zu Dal und Jack und signalisierte ihnen, dass sie gehen würde. Die beiden folgten ihr und Trudy.  
  
"Pass auf dich auf!" rief sie Bray noch zu.  
  
"Und ihr auf euch.", erwiderte Bray, "Wir sehen uns später!"  
  
Er lies sich auf den Sand fallen und sah eine Zeit lang schweigend hinaus auf das Meer.  
"Wir versuchen, alles, um hier zu überleben.", sagte er dann leise, fast flüsternd, mehr zu sich als zu seinem toten Bruder, "Wir versuchen uns eine Welt aufzubauen, die es wieder wert ist, bewohnt zu werden. Und auch wenn wir wissen, dass wir Opfer bringen müssen, bevor wir am Ziel sind und uns selbst feiern können, ist es natürlich, dass uns diese Opfer ungerecht erscheinen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du nicht hättest sterben müssen und das macht alles soviel schwerer. Ich wünschte, du hättest mitansehen können, wie wir das alles aufbauen, ich wünschte, du hättest uns helfen können."  
  
Er betrachtete Zoots Talisman in seinen Händen und sah wie ein Tropfen auf das Band fiel. Weinte er?  
  
Bray stand auf. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht und ging näher an das Wasser heran. Das Boot stand jetzt hoch in Flammen, es schwankte leicht auf den Wellen.  
  
Er würde es Ebony irgendwie sagen müssen...  
Sie würde toben...  
Nein, sie tobte bereits...  
Ob sie ähnliche Trauer spürte wie er? Oder nur Wut?  
  
Und Lex? Wie fühlte der sich jetzt?  
Sicher immernoch wie der große Held. Es wäre Bray eine Genugtuung gewesen, Lex selber vom Balkon zu werfen, oder auch vom Dach der Mall. Oder ihn einfach mit einem Schild "Der Held der Zoot tötete" in die Hände der Locos zu treiben. Aber er würde es nicht machen, dass wusste er.  
  
"Ich werde dich vermissen.", sagte er, "Nein, ich vermisse dich auch jetzt schon."  
  
Was wäre passiert, wenn der Virus nicht ausgebrochen wäre?  
Eine Frage, die sich wohl jeder fragte. Aber würde Martin dann noch leben, oder wäre es einfach sein unveränderliches Schicksal gewesen, in diesem Alter, an diesem Tag zu sterben?  
  
Bray schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sich Gedanken über das 'Was wäre wenn...' zu machen brachte keinen Trost, es brachte nur mehr Schmerz.  
  
"Ich werde dich nie vergessen."  
Bray wandte sich ab vom Meer und ging langsam zurück zur Mall, unschlüssig dessen, was er fühlte und unschlüssig darüber, was jetzt passieren würde. Wie immer eigentlich.  
  
~*~  
  
Man sagt, die Toten leben in der Erinnerung derer weiter, die sie kannten.  
Aber was bringen uns diese Gedanken, wenn sie uns auch daran erinnern, dass wir diese Menschen in unserem Leben nicht mehr wiedersehen?  
Andererseits: Was ist das Leben schon?  
  
  
Ende  
  
So, nach so hochphilosophischen und deprimierenden Ansichten werde ich jetzt ins Bett gehen, das Ganze morgen überarbeiten und dann auf Feedback hoffen.  
Ensis, 04.05.01, 23.40 Uhr 


End file.
